The present invention relates to a mounting device a cymbal type percussion instrument.
According to the background art, there is a damping device for a cymbal, which can reduce hitting sound occurring when an acoustic cymbal made of metal is hit. For example, in the following Patent Literatures 1 through 3, there has been used a configuration in which a damping piece is mounted on a cymbal. That is, in the following Patent Literature 1, an elastic sheet is attached to a cymbal in a region ranging from an upper surface of the cymbal to an edge of the cymbal and the portion of the elastic sheet is hit during performance so that hitting sound can be reduced. In the following Patent Literature 2, a ring-like silencing piece which can expand and compress is attached to the whole of a circumferential edge portion of a cymbal so that sound can be silenced. In the following Patent Literature 3, a frame is attached to a back side of a cymbal to press an elastic member against a bow portion so that hitting sound can be reduced. In addition thereto, a performer may paste tape to the cymbal or hold the circumferential edge portion with a clip etc.
On the other hand, in the following Patent Literature 4, there has been used a configuration in which a large number of small holes are formed in a metal plate constituting a cymbal to absorb hitting energy so that sound can be silenced.
The following configuration has been used in the following non-Patent Literature 1. That is, a large number of small holes are formed in a metal plate constituting the cymbal to absorb hitting energy so that sound can be silenced. In addition, a sensor for detecting hitting is provided in the cymbal so that it is possible to add electronic music.
In the background art, no special difference will appear in an acoustic cymbal even if the cymbal is hit at any circumferential position. Accordingly, the cymbal is normally not restricted from rotating relatively to a stand.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-UM-A-52-24918    [Patent Literature 2] JP-A-8-272359    [Patent Literature 3] JP-A-2014-66832    [Patent Literature 4] JP-A-11-184459    [Non-Patent Literature] “Ikebe New Product Press”, [online], The next generation of “noise dampers” cymbals from Zildjian, GEN16 BUFFED BRONZE appeared!, (Retrieved on Jun. 19, 2015), Internet    <URL:http://www.ikebe-gakki-pb.com/new_product/?p=3286>
However, as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 through 3, when an excessively soft foreign body is placed as the damping piece on the cymbal in the configuration in which the damping piece is mounted on the cymbal, feeling of hitting largely differs from that of an ordinary acoustic cymbal. In addition, bouncing back after hitting becomes so weak that it is difficult to make a roll. Further, the degree of surface friction changes so that it is difficult to use a technique of performing sliding on the surface of the cymbal.
In addition, in the configuration in which the entire region of the damping piece facing a bow portion of the cymbal touches the bow portion, vibration of the bow portion is suppressed in a wide area. Accordingly, hitting sound changes largely from original sound of the cymbal. Particularly when a soft damping piece is placed on the cymbal, sound rich in a high frequency is attenuated excessively. Hitting sound turns to sound mainly containing low-frequency components as if rubber or sponge were hit. Further, when the cymbal has a configuration in which the cymbal is largely covered with the damping piece from above, external appearance of the cymbal changes largely.
In addition, in the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 4, unique shape characteristics as the small holes have to be provided in the cymbal per se. For the reason, the cymbal cannot be used widely. In addition, also in any of the configurations according to the background art, the degree of damping cannot be adjusted easily by a performer.
According to the cymbal disclosed in non-Patent Literature 1, when the cymbal rotates, the hitting position changes. Therefore, there is a fear that detection accuracy may be unstable due to the relation between the hitting position and the sensor position as described above. It may be considered that the small holes formed in the cymbal are used so that rotation of the cymbal can be restricted by some member. However, such a small hole is absent from a widely used acoustic cymbal. It is therefore unrealistic to perform additional treatment etc. on the cymbal to form a lock portion such as a small hole in the cymbal for restricting rotation of the cymbal.
In the case in which at least apart of the mounting member such as the damping piece is exposed on an upper side of the cymbal, it is necessary to hit the cymbal while keeping away from the mounting member. Thus, in some arrangement of the mounting member, when the cymbal rotates, the position of the mounting member may change to make it difficult to perform the cymbal.